I'm your child
by AwesomePrussia348
Summary: Italy comes and tells Germany that this 5 year old is his child. Follow them through their journey from 5 years old to 25! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Romano looked at his watch it was five past which meant Feliciano was five minutes late to the world meeting. The door burst open and Feli walked in holding a kid in his arms..

"Where have you been you are five minutes late." Romano whispered screamed at his brother. "And why is she here isn't Seborga supposed to watch her?"

"He was but they moved the micro-nations meetings to the same day as the nations meeting. So she is just going to be here and you're going to have to deal with it." Feliciano whispered back.

"Uncle Mono." The girl joined into the conversation Romano looked at the child.

"Hello Kenzi." He said back patting her head. "Shh though, it's just like Seborga meetings. You need to be quiet." Kenzi nodded her head and sat in Feli's lap.

" The economy at my place is starting to shape up nicely." Germany said when it reached his turn to speak and Kenzi put on a sour face.

"Well actually i feel like you should more add fashion designers to Berlin they are complaining about that are they not." Kenzi said looking away from her drawing and looked at Germany.

"Sorry about that Doitsu." Italy said looking back down at the kid he whispered angry italian to her she whispered angry german back.

"Who the hell is the kid?" Prussia asked pointing to Kenzi.

"I'm Mackenzie Vargas and i have a name after that my father's name actually but mommy said i couldn't share that and it would be our little secret." Kenzi said with a wink Italy's face got all red.

"Kenzi, were going home right after and you are going to your room." Italy said angry at the child.

"But you said we could go to 's house." The child groaned back and crossed her arms letting out a sigh making a piece of hair in the front of her face blow up just to land in her face again.

"I think this meeting is over guys we will meet again soon." Germany said everyone got up and just left there were a few stragglers but not as much as usual.

"Hey hey Germany can Kenzi ride with you to your house she really wants to hang out with you for a while?" Italy asked running up to Germany.

"Yah sure does she just like sit in the front seat or something." Germany asked taking the child from Feliciano.

"She just hangs wherever she wants to." Italy said kissing Kenzi and retreating down the hallway. The two walked down to Germany's car. They go t in and Kenzi buckled in at the front. And pretty much for the first 5 minutes she just stared at Germany.

"Kenzi this is a long ride you might want to sleep." Germany said his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"I know what you're thinking, mom broke up with you without explanation and you two lose connection for a bit. He comes back all happy and you guys are friends again like nothing happened. Can i explain why you two broke up." Kenzi asked with a slight smile.

"What would you know you're a kid that Italy adopted when times got rough in his life he told me about you. But please humor me why did my Italy leave me?" Germany asked.

"Because Italy got pregnant and when uncle Roma heard the news he got angry and made momma split it off with you. He stills loves you. Don't tell momma i told you but my full name is Mackenzie Vargas Beilschmidt." Kenzi said making Germany swerve on the road.

"So you're Prussia's kid so i'm your uncle." Germany said smiling like he was glad to be an uncle Kenzi got angry.

"No stupid i'm your kid!" She yelled. "Jesus if i was uncle Prussia kid my last name would be Weilshmidt." No other words were spoken between the two on the way to Germany's house until.

"Was Italy going to tell me this." Germany said Italy's red ferrari was already parked in the driveway.

"Right now he's going to tell you. You should act surprised and ask him on a date and then we will move in and then i can have a dad!" Kenzi said pumping her fist up in the air with enthusiasm. Then it hit Germany this little girl didn't have a father she looked about 2 she wouldn't remember this she could then grow up with a father.

"O.K i will ask Italy out on a date." Germany sighed. Kenzi laughed and hugged him. They then walked into the house.

"Mommy where here!" Kenzi yelled into the house Italy came from the living room."Kenzi go play in the basement with Prussia and don't touch anything on his bed please." Italy pleaded. "Germany can i please talk to you in the living room?" Kenzi gave Germany a wink and he gave her a small smile in return maybe being her father wouldn't be so bad.

With Germany and Italy

"Germany i have something to tell you and please don't be mad, I really wanted to stay but i just couldn't!" Italy cried and sat down on the couch and Germany sat next to him.

"You can tell me anything." Germany said even though he knew what Italy was going to tell him he wanted to hear how Italy was going to break it to him.

"Kezi is your daughter." Italy said finally Germany just kissed Italy. Italy was surprised but he fell deeper into it, a small kesesese and a giggle was heard at the basement door.

"Kenzi can you please come up here." Italy yelled pretending he had not heard Kenzi and Prussia by the door.

"Yes madre what is it." Kenzi said putting her hands behind her back and swaying slightly.

"Don't try and use formality's on me, how would you feel about moving into 's house?" Italy said Kenzi just giggled and nodded her head.

"K Germany we're going to get our things we'll be back around 9 right Kenzi?" Italy asked his daughter.

"Can i stay here with PLEASE!?" Kenzi asked italy just smiled and patted her on the head and nodded his head.

"You two behave and tell Prussia to stay down stairs." Italy said before the door closed.

"What do you do like when you hang out with Italy?" Germany asked and Kenzi just smiled in return and got off the floor.

"Ever heard of the walking dead because that's what Romano and i watch every Sunday when Mama goes to bed." Kenzi said going over to the T.V.

"Ja i watch the walking dead but do you really think you should be watching it you're like 2 and a half right." Germany said.

"Well yes but i'm a country to so i kind of balance out and am super smart and i can remember what i see already." Kenzi replied turning the T.V and going to sit down next to Germany. They watched intently by the end Kenzi was sitting in Germany's lap and they were screaming at the T.V together every time a character got into a near death experience.

"Guys i'm home!" Italy called opening the door but the two had not heard him. And Italy stayed by the door so they couldn't see him it was cute even though Italy had told Kenzi no more walking dead but slowly he grabbed his IPhone and started taking Video's. He had decided on the car ride home that he was going to be taking a lot of video's of them as a family so when Kenzi grows up she can see how she used to be a perfect child.

"Kenzi i told you no more Walking Dead." Italy scolded after he had finished recording.

"Sorry mama i wanted to watch it with ." Kenzi said. "I'm sorry i'll go to bed now." Kenzi bowed and left the room.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Italy asked sitting down next to Germany.

"I told her she could just use your old room." Germany replied hoping that that was the correct decision.

"Where am i going to sleep then." Italy said pouting and crossing his arms. Germany picked him up by his hips and placed him in his lap.

"Well i thought maybe you would want to sleep in my bed you know like we used to." Germany said kissing down Italy's neck with a grin on his face.

"O.K that does sound nice." Italy replied giggling as Germany picked him up bridal style. "I love you." He whispered in Germany's ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered back giggling as well what they didn't know was that Kenzi was watching from the hallway.

"Yes." Was the only word she said. Kenzi woke in her mother's old bed it smelling like pasta and tomatoes that's when she remembered all the amazing things that had happened the previous day. She smiled and threw off her covers running down the stairs her small feet sticking to the wood floors this was much better then Romano's house.

"Morning Kenzi how did you sleep?" Italy asked when his daughter walked into the kitchen a huge grin plastered across her face..

"I slept well how did you sleep mama." Kenzi replied and asked Italy the same question. Italy blushed lightly.

"I slept well to Kenz." She replied kissing Kenzi on the head. Germany walked in from the main entrance his three dogs Aster Blitz and Berlitz on a leash he unlocked them and they came running at the new company sure Italy was old news but this new little girl smelt of Italy and Germany.

"Hacke!" Kenzi screamed at them when they had gotten close enough. Germany looked surprised.

"Nice job you know some German." Germany said coming to pick her up.

"Oh not some i can speak German Italian and English." Kenzi laughed kissing Germany on the cheek. Germany kissed her back on the cheek.

"K go get ready for training." Italy said to her. Kenzi jumped down and ran to her new room. Germany looked surprised at Italy he was learning new thing about everyone today.

"Yes she was eager to learn how to do push ups. She really is your child.

 **K guys that was my first chapter i hoped you liked it I am supposed to be asleep right now but oh well i will update about once a week i have no clue how long its going to be either so... Awesome out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi ran to her room getting her things for training and let's just say she could not wait to show her Vati all the things that she could already do like run really fast and for a long time. But her outfit she was most excited about. It was a little sailor outfit Italy had told her they had worn those a lot so one day when she was out with Romano and Spain she had boughten one.

"O.K i'm all ready." Kenzi announced going into the room her head up tall and her back straight.

"You look cute smile!" Italy said holding out the camera Kenzi did as she was told and then Italy sent her outside where Germany was waiting for her.

"You look cute today." Germany said getting up off a chair. "We are going to go meet someone Tomorrow their names are England and France they have twins about your age so it should be fun.

"Cool!" Kenzi said she really did love making new friends. "But Vati can we train now?" She finished and even dared to say Vati instead of expecting to get yelled at.

"Of course we can Leibe." He said kissing her on the head. He then told her to run around the house 12 times and after that they would run through the neighborhood together.

Germany's POV

It's really strange having a kid but i kind of like it. I did know Italy was having a kid though was i too stupid to figure out it was mine? Well she is here now and i plan to be the best Vati possible starting with being around with her when she's near Prussia..

Third Person

"Vati i'm getting tired." Kenzi complained sure she was German but she was also Italian.

"O.K then i'll just carry you home." Germany said and with one swift movement he picked Kenzi up and placed her on his shoulders making her laugh what they didn't know was that from the house about a block away Italy was filming a little video of them smiling to himself.

"Hey what are you doing?" Prussia asked seeing Italy hanging out the window with a video camera that he almost dropped when Prussia had startled him.

"I'm recording a video of Germany and Kenzi." He answered getting off the window sill and safely on the ground again.

"That's creepy." Prussia said retreating back to the basement. Italy went the other way mumbling under his breath as well not even 5 minutes later the two walked into the door sweating.

"Both of you showers now." Italy said pointing to the stairs. Kenzi frowned as she went up the stairs and Germany stayed down for a second.

"Italy you want to go do something tonight?" Germany asked blushing lightly.

"Yes but go take a shower please." Italy begged making Germany follow Kenzi up the stairs.

After the showers.

"Who will watch Kenzi?" Italy asked getting ready with Germany in the master bedroom.

"We can ask Prussia right we'll just tell him not to invite anyone over." Germany replied fixing his tie."Should we though it's Prussia and you're trusting him with the life of our daughter." Italy said making eye contact with Germany.

"Well he raised me and i'm pretty sure i'm not dead." Germany said jokingly checking his pulse and checking his watch in the process. "K it's time to go we do need to trust him though." Germany sighed.

"We need to trust Kenzi to call us if anything goes bad." Italy said following him out the door and to the stairs.

"We will be going out so uncle Prussia is going to watch you O.K." Italy told Kenzi while Germany went downstairs to retrieve his brother. They both came up and Germany and Italy left.

"We should invite uncle Spain and uncle France over." Kenzi said sitting down on the couch Prussia sat down next to her with Gilbird sitting on his head.

"Are they both your real uncles?" Prussia asked his red eyes seemed to be glowing.

"No my only real uncles are Seborga Romano and you." Kenzi replied as Gilbird jumped over by her and Prussia got out his phone calling the rest of the BTT. And about 10 minutes after that they had arrived.

"Oh hey there Kenzi where's your mama?" Spain asked coming to sit down next to them France picked Kenzi up and sat her in his lap.

"Well he and Vati went out on a date." Kenzi replied. "How's uncle Mono?" She asked back to Spain.

"Salty as ever it's horrible!" Spain cried throwing his head into his hands.

"That makes me feel good." Romano said from the door. "Come on Kenzi let's let the stupid people talk." Romano finished putting his hand out so Kenzi could grab it she frowned and walked upstairs with Romano. She really wanted to hang out with her uncles and of course France she wanted to learn more about his two sons that were her age. Soon after the two had retreated upstairs Romano had fallen asleep so Kenzi snuk downstairs.

"We think he's pregnant but a kid really." She heard Spain say to the other two.

"Mon shar it's O.K kids aren't that bad." France said patting him on the back. "But you should hope he's just in a pissy mood.

"Hey guys what's up." Kenzi said walking into the room startling them. "Mama and Vati will be here any second now so you two better scram well Spain you should stay Romano's upstairs sleeping." France took off out the back door making Kenzi giggle.

 **OMG guys chapter 2 the only reason i didn't post sooner was because i didn't know how but now i do so..**


	3. Chapter 3

Not even a minute later Italy and Germany walked in. Kenzi was debating in her head whether or not she made the right decision telling France.

"Hey Spain, Prussia we said no people over." Italy said.

"Sorry i asked if he could come over uncle Mono is upstairs sleeping." Kenzi said almost like an apology she shifted her feet as she looked down.

"Time for bed." Italy replied picking Kenzi up and throwing her over her shoulder. Kenzi waved goodbye to Spain and goodnight to Germany. They walked into Kenzi's 'room'.

"Oh hey Fratello i was just leaving." Romano said getting up off the bed. "Fernando texted me he wants to know what days he can have Kenzi." He walked out of the room yawning he kissed Kenzi on the forehead. Italy gripped Kenzi a little tighter.

"Mama i don't want to go back to Fernando." Kenzi said tearing up Italy wiped her eyes gently.

"Shhh it's O.K we left and now we have ." Italy pushed a blond strained of hair out of Kenzi's eye Kenzi smiled and nodded her head.

"Can Vati tuck me in?" Kenzi asked making Italy smile widely.

"Of course he can." Italy left the door open and went down the stairs.

"Get your ass up there it's a bonding moment." Italy whispered screamed to Germany he was already getting the camera up on his phone. Germany did not want to mess with Italy when he was in this mode so he did get his ass up the stairs. Germany knocked lightly on the door a faint come in was heard.

"You're not going to leave us right?" Kenzi asked looking down at her hands and playing with them she only looked up when Germany took her hands in his.

"No i just got your mom back and i just got you." Germany is not that good with words so this was extremely rare. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well a while ago mama wanted to start dating again and she met this guy names Fernando." Kenzi blinked.

"He was super nice at first. And was totally cool. But then he started hurting me so mom took me away and Roma told us that he wants to know when he can have me. But he's not my dad. Right when i start being a part of a family he's going to take me away." Kenzi was close to tears her vision was already blurry.

"Hey come on you're fine now you're safe." Germany hugged the girl. He finished tucking her in and started walking to the door. Italy and Prussia ran away from the door hoping that they would not get caught by Germany.

"What did you guys talk about?" Italy asked as Germany walked down from the stairs.

"She was just telling me about this man you used to date Fernando." Germany said sitting on the couch. "Kids are hard to manage." He sighed.

"Says the man who has been a father less than a week." Italy laughed.

"Wait you took care of Kenzi by yourself since she was born?" Germany asked with amusement.

"Oh god no kids are hard to manage i had Romano till Kenzi was three then we lived with Fernando for a year than we went back to Romano until now we live here." Italy said going off about what Germany said before about kids being hard to manage. **(Guys i know i made Kenzi two and a half before but i'm changing that to Five no years have passed i'm just switching that age if that make any sense)**

"Wait so that was how many years ago you lived with Fernando?" Prussia asked he wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"About one year ago." Italy said. "He's a butthole though so we left and tried to break contact be he got it through his head that Kenzi is his daughter and not Germany's so he wants some custody of Kenzi." Italy sighed and shook his head

"It's fine i'm sure Kenzi will forget all about him when we go over to France and England's house tomorrow." Germany added yawning and stretching.

"Time for bed." Italy decided walking to the stairs Germany followed and Prussia stayed on the couch wondering what had happened to his bruder.

The next morning

"Kenzi time to get up we're going to England and France's house." Italy said going into Kenzi's room turning on the lights making Kenzi groan and sink farther into the warm sheets of her big bed. "HOw about you wear this today." Italy pulled out a gold and white striped dress that was buttoned up from bottom to top.

"Fine fine just can i sleep a little longer?" Kenzi asked Italy ripped off the covers making Kenzi shiver almost immediately.

"No get up right now." Italy said placing the dress on the bottom of the bed then he left. Kenzi stretched and spun out of bed pulling on the dress. She again for the second morning in a row walked out of her own room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by the dogs and her father.

"K let's go." Italy said in the hallway as he pulled on his shoes. Kenzi came running in and sat down as Italy helped her with her shoes. (We all know that Germany tied the shoes though)

 **K guys that was chapter 3 sorry it was so short the next chapter is going to be very very special and you will need to pay close attention to all the details! But yah…. Sorry, Awesome out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you people for reading this! i have the best book recommendation ever Carry On by Rainbow Rowell sorry it has nothing to do with this story but….. It's very good.**

Germany and Italy walked out of the house while Kenzi ran and jumped.

"Excited to meet new people?" Italy asked buckling Kenzi into the seat the girl pumped her fist in the air.

"Hell yah!" She screamed almost kicking Italy in the face.

"O.k but you need to settle down first." Germany said as Italy jumped back avoiding the foot. She did settle down and Germany started the car Kenzi loved meeting new people and this was the first time she was going to meet other countries her age. "K so the older one has more your personality his name is America or Alfred. And the younger one has more of a quiet attitude and he owns a polar bear his name is canada."

"I love meeting new people." Was all Kenzi had to say back to Germany. She felt herself drift away into sleep.

"Kenzi wake up we're here." Italy lightly shook Kenzi's knee. Kenzi stretched and yawned.

"Where are we." Kenzi asked groggily.

"You are at my house." France said coming out to greet them. "Bonjour." Italy hugged France and Germany shook his hand.

"Hey guys." England said coming out of the house to also greet the guest. "Kenzi i haven't seen you in a few months how are you?" England asked Kenzi.

"Well look i got a papa." Kenzi said pointing to Germany making England smile he always did have a soft spot for children..

"That's good the boys are upstairs first door on the right." England said ruffling Kenzi hair and Kenzi could not wait to meet them she really did love meeting new people, she was nervous to what if she messed up somehow and they didn't want to be her friend. She ran up the stair and turned the corner into their room.

"Oh hey you must be Kenzi, hi i'm America or Alfred." A little boy with sandy blond hair a cowlick and bright blue eyes said smiling and running to her right away.

"Oh hi sorry about him. I'm Canada or Matthew." A boy who had long hair and was holding a polar bear said shooting a glare at his brother. "What country are you?" Kenzi blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know, i don't even think i'm a country." Kenzi answered sadly looking up at the two.

"Well are both your parents countries?" Canada asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yah they are Germany and Italy." Hana said still not catching on to what Canada was saying but America's eyes light up as he figured out what his brother was thinking.

"Come on we need to go tell Iggy." America said pulling Kenzi and also pulling Canada. "Mom can you see if Kenzi's a country please?" America asked smiling and looking up at England.

"Did she do this on her own or are you dragging her here against her will?" England asked the boy.

"I want to know please." Kenzi said saving America.

"O.K i need to ask your parents though because sometimes they get signals that you're a nation." England told all three of the kids.

"Please can you just do it right now?" Kenzi begged the kids behind her nodded their heads quickly.

"O.K you need to be really really still though O.K." England said making all of the kids jump up and down with glee. Kenzi sat very still making her posture perfect. England studied her before taking a deep breath.

"Well you're not a country." England said everyone was silent but England was still smiling. "You're a part of a country and the most important part the heart of the country, Berlin to be honest." Kenzi stopped and tilted her head.

"Does that mean i'm Vati's heart?" Kenzi questioned making England clap his hands and nod his head this was awesome Kenzi had to go tell her parents she ran into the living room. "Guess what i'm your heart!" Kenzi screamed in the living room.

 **Guys i forgot about this story but don't worry there is a story behind all this just wait! Awesome out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just going to say one quick thing. Thank you for all who are reading this story i really appreciate it!**

You're my what?" Germany asked France made a throat slitting movement to England.

"I'm your heart, America told me to go ask England if i was a country and i did and he told me that i was Berlin, your heart." Kenzi said smiling and balancing on her toes. Germany gave England a rather mean glance but Kenzi didn't notice.

"That's super cool!" Italy screeched running over to pick up Kenzi. "That means she will be able to go to the World Academy!" Kenzi giggled and Germany face palmed.

"We have a few years before that." Germany said. "Like more than a few like 10 years."

 **(Le major time skip brought to you by Chibitalia)**

Over the year America Canada and Kenzi got closer most of the time Kenzi called them Alfred and Matthew and most of the time America and Canada called Kenzi Berlin. It's just what happened. And finally the time was here high school.

"This can't be happening already." Italy said hugging the 15 year old.

"This hug has now officially been a minute too long, i don't want to miss the bus and i also want to give Vati a hug." Kenzi said letting go and moving over to Germany. "See i said it would go fast." Kenzi laughed.

"I didn't think it would go this fast." Germany gave out a low chuckle. "But some rules are, no talking to boys except for America and Canada, no alcohol, and join the newspaper club." Kenzi replied with a salute.

"Bye." Kenzi left the house nervous of what was about to happen none of the nations went to school before they got to World Academy. The bus pulled to a stop in front of Kenzi and two other kids got on. The bus was loud and Kenzi knew no one. What the hell was she going to do!

 **You guys must be pissed at me for not updating that much and on top of that not even writing a lot, but i will try to get more done soon. Sorry again! Awesome out!**


End file.
